卍 X Jiyoku
by Kyui
Summary: The battle between the Secret Military Service and a guerilla organisation, Jiyoku, will determine the fate of the country. Len joined the service for only one reason, the assassin that killed his sister. And Jiyoku's downfall, is his revenge.
1. Mission and Punishment

Author's note: I apologise to those who have been reading my old stories, I don't plan on continuing on Longinglogue anymore. ): Sorry. This is a new series, based off a recent Kagamine Append song, called からくり卍ばーすと(Karakuri 卍 Burst) I made up majority of the details. :b but the main plot is still there.

Also: I do not own Vocaloid. Though I want to.

* * *

**Mission and Punishment**

"General Kaito, reporting for duty, Sir!" Len saluted the navy-blue-haired man.

Kaito eyed him with a lone blue eye, his blue hair covered the other side of his face, hiding the empty socket that made up his right eye. His black uniform was neat and kempt, red tie carefully adjusted on his neck. The white band on his left arm bearing the symbol of the swastika, as was the customary uniform of every other secret intelligence personnel in the room.

"Our intelligence has reviewed the murder cases plighting a number of our Honorary Government." He handed a thin black file to Len, "Assassins have been taking down a number of our politicians, we have reason to believe that the murderer is a single entity, and is working for the Jiyoku Organisation.

According to further investigation and autopsies, the time of death was generally at night, between 4pm to 5am, varying from the various murders."

Len flipped through the files, giving the documents a quick glance.

"Your mission is to find out who is this assassin. We would like you to dispose of this killer as quietly as possible, and possibly squeeze out any information about his or her agency, before execution." Kaito finished, tapping the file one last time.

"Any information you might need, or not, is in this file. Your briefing is over. You are dismissed." Kaito sat back and turned his attention towards another stack of papers, analyzing reports and information.

Len saluted Kaito once more, and left the office. He, too, was wearing the same government uniform that all the members of the government intelligence wore. The same white shirt, same red tie, same black coat buttoned over the shirt, same black belt, same red trousers worn under the black coat, same black army cap with its badges and pins.

Same white band on their left sleeves.

Len unconsciously touched his right eye, hidden under a black eye-patch and side-swept yellow bangs, in a manner similar to that of Kaito. He often told people that he had lost his right eye in a battle, gaining the scar that adorned his nose, scarring his otherwise handsome face.

The truth was that he did retain his right eye. However, it was a nasty blood red, in contrast to his cyan left eye. It left too much of a lasting impression on people, a great red beacon alerting people to his identity.

_Yes, it was better to conceal this fact to the public, especially enemies seeking to wreck our country._

_..._

"How did it go?" A high-pitched, almost musical, voice pierced the deep, dark, silence of the mansion.

"He is disposed of. They'll find his broken body hanging from a tree outside a certain hotel, mistress." A girl knelt on the rich red carpet that adorned the wooden panels of the mansion. She was dressed in a low-cut red dress, white stockings held up by a visible garter belt that disappeared under the short dress, draped over her shoulders was a white, button-less coat. Her hair was in a high bun, tied by a white ribbon, over which sat a large red flower. She had various scars on her shoulders, emphasized by the white bandage wound around her neck. "It would appear as a suicidal hanging."

"WHAT?" The shriek was followed by a dull thump as the woman kicked the girl onto the carpet. "I don't want a silent murder! I want you to kill them so bloodily and horrifying, that they'll coil back into hell once they see the remnants of their pathetic bodies!

I want the government to know that this is a MURDER! This is our REVENGE for our countrymen! I want them to be terrified at the prospect of a death that awaits them similar! Do it properly next time! I want no mistakes! No mercy! Do you get it? NO MERCY! You have to treat them like the pathetic DOGS they are."

The woman kicked the girl one last time with her brown leather heels, then turned back in one swift motion, her blue hair swinging in two ponytails as she turned.

Miku took off her spectacles as she sat down on the cushioned armchair by the side of the room, putting them into the pocket of her doctor's coat.

"Come here." She pointed at her feet, as she crossed her long legs, emphasized by the fishnet stockings she wore. She loosened the blue tie on her neck, unbuttoning some of the top buttons.

The girl slowly crawled towards Miku, spitting a little blood out of her mouth. She stopped, head bowed, palms open on the ground, before her.

"I'm going to have to punish you," Miku smiled, "Rin."

She kicked off her shoes, one of which nearly missed hitting the girl's forehead.

"Lick it."

Rin averted her eyes, unwilling to submit to the humiliation of the act.

"Hey. I order you to."

Rin looked up slowly, a single red eye staring helplessly at the ice-cold Miku, smiling malevolently. The other side of her face was hidden by her long, yellow bangs, under which a white bandage was partially shown. This bandage hid the sky-blue eye given to her at birth.

She stuck her tongue out nervously, inching her head towards Miku's manicured blue nails.

"Now that's a good girl."

* * *

**Note**: The use of swastika does not have relation to Nazis whatsoever. It's a religious symbol.

Jiyoku: combination of Japanese words 'freedom'(jiyo) and 'hell' (jigoku).


	2. Reminiscent of Granny

Chapter 2: Reminiscent of Grandmother.

Author note: OMFG why is there so many fics out there like this one. ): Anyway, in this chapter, Len and Rin come close to meeting, and I was reluctant to kill the granny, by the way. ): Also, Kiyama IS a real vocaloid, although not so famous. He also has a pretty good voice, only people make him sing waaay too high (as is with every other vocaloid). O.e

I don't own Vocaloid, blablabla, or the song, just the details in this story.

* * *

**Reminiscent of Granny**

The sea wind was a refreshing break from the hustle of the city, especially the dusty, polluted city in the middle of industrialization.

Len stood by the beach, next to his blue and black motorcycle, near the empty road that cut through the cliff, leading to the deserted beach. Intelligence believed that there were clues near this beach, in the old village settled nearby, leading towards the killer.

_And, on the plus side, I needed a vacation anyway._

Rather than his usual uniform, Len was in a normal white shirt and black pants, hair messily tied back in a ponytail. He had freed his eye-patch, for once, and the red eye peered out from underneath his bangs.

_There was nobody to see, anyway._

He started strolling across the deserted stretch of sand, sinking his toes beneath the brown grains of sand.

_Do you remember?_

_We used to walk along the beach like this, you and , when we were 6._

_Our childhood was just below that cliff, in that tiny little village._

He looked forward, along the empty grey road.

_The old lady who owned the tiny little beach shop, she always gave us those little treats. We'll pick up the prettiest shells we could find and give them to her, in exchange._

_She'd threaded them together to make a wind-chime, out of the shells. Every time we have her new ones, she'll add them onto the chime._

"How reminiscent I am, of this sound." He said out loud.

_She's probably moved away, though. What business can she hope to make by this forsaken sea?_

As he walked, he heard the faint melody of a wind-chime.

_Eh? She's still here?_

He walked faster, running, even, towards the source of the chime.

Not far off, by the abandoned road, was a small shop-house. The doors were wide open, from which hung dozens of wind-chimes, clinking and singing in the salty sea wind. Beach toys also hung by the door, and tables of sea merchandise, such as dried squids, seaweed, etc stood in the shop.

_It looks the same, still. How many years has it been? 10, 20 years, perhaps?_

_13 years, and it hasn't changed._

Sitting by the shop was the old lady, skin wrinkled, fingers nimble, on a rickety bamboo chair.

"Granny!" Len shouted, running towards her.

"Who's there?" She stood up slowly, the chair creaking as she hoisted herself up. "Is this… Rinny I hear?"

"No, it's Len! Len, do you remember? Rin, she's…" Len stopped himself from saying the forbidden word.

_She won't know, out here in this place. Best not to tell her, at her age. I'll just play along, then._

"She's working overseas, Granny. I'm Len."

"Len… Len… little Len! Really? You came all the way to visit old granny out here by herself? Is Rinny here too?" She asked, smiling.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, and Rinny too, tell her to visit some time, alright?" She hugged a large rock by her chair happily. "My, my, little Len, you're grown so big! And large!"

"Ahahaha, Granny, I'm here." Len turned her around by her shoulder, "that's a rock, granny."

"Really? Oh, sorry, Lenny, I'm getting old, my eyesight hasn't been very good recently. Please forgive old granny, dear. How about you come inside, and have a cup of tea with granny here, I have some of your favorite dried fish! Come and talk with old granny about yourself and Rinny too, how has she been?"

Forcing a smile onto his face, Len helped her into the house.

…

"I'm sorry, Granny, I have to leave now. I have work to do." Len apologized to her, "I promise I'll visit some time!"

"Now, now, Lenny, don't overwork yourself! Young people nowadays, you care so much about work work work," She nagged, in her grandmotherly tone, "Next time granny will make you your favourite seaweed soup, ok?"

Len grinned and strapped his helmet on. His motorcycle was parked next to the house, where he had moved it previously.

"Sure."

"Wait! You're not going to leave without taking anything, are you? Here, choose some shells, like those I taught little you and Rin to make?" She dragged him to the dusty glass counter, showing him some of the shell jewelry and ornaments that she had made, varnished and preserved by the old woman herself.

_These bring back memories…_

Len thought moodily to himself, settling for a small leather wristband where small shells were delicately braided into the straps.

"Put it on, put it on!" She nagged, tying it onto his wrist. "Don't lose it, alright?"

"Haha, ok, ok, granny," he laughed, "I really have to go now, I'm sorry!"

"Alright, dear, have a safe trip!" She waved, as Len smiled at her one last time and sped off, the wind-chimes singing merrily in the sea wind, sending off the sun as it sank into the sea, throwing its brilliant cape of colours over the dancing seawaters as it left.

…

The brown-haired woman stepped out of the sleek black vehicle, tinted glasses catching whatever left of the sun, in front of the small house by the beach.

"Who is this?" The old woman squinted and leant forward, pushing herself up, "Isn't that the –"

"Yes. It is." The woman released the safety on her handgun and pulled the trigger.

"Filth," She wiped the drip of blood on her cheek away with her clean white gloves and pulled them off, throwing them onto the soil. "These gloves are ruined now." She spat onto the ground.

"Mission's over, time to go." The black-haired, bespectacled male leaned over the driver's seat. He pushed up his wire-frame glasses, "Let's get moving, we're undercover, remember?"

"I still hate you, Hiyama," Meiko slid back into the seat and dusted her coat. "Just shut up and drive."

…

Peddling hard, Rin pushed up the hill, struggling to balance the heavy package on the front basket.

"Just… a little further… then it's all downhiiiiiiiiiiiiiilll!" She shouted as she finally got over the hill and coasted down the slope. Her orange sundress flew up as she raced the rising sun and lapping waves towards the small house by the beach.

"Whoa!" Rin spun the handlebars sharply towards the left, into a small rocky path behind the house.

"Gran-ny~! Are you up yet? I brought your medicine prescription from Doctor Hatsune!" She shouted, wiping the sweat from her forehead, parking her bicycle behind the house, outside a small vegetable garden. She unwrapped the cloth package to reveal a rounded box. From the box she lifted up a white frosted cake, and carefully balanced it on her right hand as she turned the doorknob leading to the back of the house, where the bedroom and kitchen were located.

"Granny! Where are you?" She yelled, pushing open the door that lead to the shop front, seeing a figure lying on the rickety bamboo chair.

"Did you fall asleep here?" Rin scolded, "You'll catch your death of a cold!" She used a free hand to swipe at the flies buzzing around the bags of dried goods and around the shop.

_So many flies today... why? It's not that hot today, and it's only the morning..._

"Granny! Happy b—"The cake fell onto the floor, as Rin stopped in shock. "No… nonononooo!" She screamed, stepping on the cake in her haste, almost slipping and falling over. Her sandals smudged the red and blue frosting, destroying the carefully written "Happy 74th Birthday".

"GRANNYY!" Rin cried, leaning over the corpse. Flies were buzzing from the wide-open eyes of the deceased woman. She frantically checked the frail woman's pulse, knowing at first sight that she was dead.

_How many times have I seen this?_

The old woman's face was one of surprise, and disbelief, almost comical. Her eyes were wide, and her tanned face was pale for once, contrasted by the specks of dried blood formed around the small, round bullet hole in her forehead.

_Too many times. _

"DAMMIT WHY?" She screamed, "WHAT DID YOU EVER DO?"

Ignoring the angry tears flowing from her eyes, Rin placed her hand over the glassy eyes of the old woman, and closed them.

Looking down, Rin noticed the pair of white gloves stomped onto the ground. She picked them up and inspected them, noting the small, silvery button adorned by the side of it.

_This is too easy._

Rin rolled the gloves into a tight fist, cracking the engraved swastika on the metallic button.

…

"Rest in peace, Granny," Rin knelt in front of the mound of earth that constituted as a tomb and the white stones that made for a tombstone. The makeshift tomb faced the sea.

_"This is my home, remember that, little Rin and Len, I was born here, I've lived here all my life and I'll die here too, I won't regret that. I love the sea, and I want to always be able to see it."_

Leaning forward, Rin carefully placed a jeweled hairpin on the soil.

"You always said you wanted a hairpin to keep your hair up, Granny. Happy birthday."

_I'll hunt you down, and nail you into the 13__th__ level of hell, where scum like you belongs. _Rin cursed the organization that had caused the death of her last, only, kin.

"I'll miss you." She ended, with a final sigh, as the waves of the sea continued their continuous lapping, and the wind-chimes sang their eternal song, a symphony that bade their farewells together with the lonely girl to their old companion.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

Author's note: CHAPTER 2 DOWN. Yays. Hope you liked it. Reviews inspire me. This is not going to exceed 10 chapters in total. Haha. Next chapter, in which Rin and Len's pasts are revealed.


	3. Minestrone Soup

**Author's note: O.O this chapter is amazingly long. Since I keep adding stuff to it and I didn't want to split up Rin and Len sides. :/ Also, this contains an undescribed rape, just saying. It'll come in quite significant to the formation of Rin's personality though. You can just ignore it, though. This is rated T for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: You've all heard this before. ._. I still don't own vocaloid.****_

* * *

_**

Minestrone Soup

**_RIN SIDE._**

Before Rin was even of age, her life was already drenched in grief and loss.

When she was 11, she lost her brother, her parents, and her innocence, all in one night.

When she was 13, her adopted older brother was murdered.

When she was 15, she found out that her life-saver was the founder of a violent, sadistic, anti-governmental organization.

As you can see, Rin didn't really live a peaceful life.

…

Stepping into the apartment, Rin closed her umbrella. Throwing off the poncho onto the wooden hat-stand, she sank into the old white sofa. Burying her head in the cushions, she cried silent screams of sadness into the unrelenting pillow, returning to the day when fate started pulling a blood-drenched trigger.

…

_(8 years ago)_

"Dad? Mum?" Rin said, eyes wide, as she stared into the gaping doorway, "Len?"

Unfamiliar strangers turned and grinned with dirty teeth. Screaming issued from the bedroom, in the midst of what sounded like a fight, her father was lying on the floor, blood spreading from underneath his body like a grotesque painting…

"RIN GET OUT, NOW!" Len roared at her, stumbling out from the bedroom, "Run, dammit, RUN!" He yelled again.

Rin never really remembered the details that followed. She remembered feeling very heavy, as she turned to escape the chaos, only to be dragged back by strong, sweaty arms.

She remembered kicking out with her feet at the men, as Len tried to fight off the hooligans grabbing his arms and punching his stomach.

"LEEN!" Rin remembered shouting a warning too-late as a heavy candlestick arched over the air and breaking over Len's skull. She remembered feeling something in her stomach twist as he fell to the debris-strewn ground, unconscious.

"Let's have some fun with you, eh, lass?" Another male knocked her to the ground, tearing off her brown jacket. "Just look at that demon eye, this a devil's child, like that brother of her's." She kicked out again, swinging her fists at the people closing in on her, snapping with her teeth like a wild animal at the groping hands.

"Shit! The bitch bit me!" One of them leapt back, shaking his bleeding hand. "Shaddup!" He slapped her across the face.

"She's got such a pretty little face, if only you'd kept still," Another thin, leering man sneered at her, brandishing a dirty blade. "How say we punish you a little?"

Sinking the knife in gently at first, the man dragged the blade across Rin's face, across her nose. Rin shook her head desperately, unable to move it because of the strong hands over her mouth.

Dazed from the pain and the rapid loss of blood, Rin gasped and relaxed slightly. Seizing their chance, one of them held down her arms, while the others started stripping off her clothes.

They came, one by one, onto the helpless girl as she lay, unable to move, unable to scream, unable to alert a single authority to her painful plight.

…

She heard them leave, throwing a sheet over her exposed back as they tied Len up with a curtain cord and throw him over their shoulder like a captured pig ready for slaughter.

"…sell… slave… price…" She heard snippets of their conversation, as waves of nausea started to overcome her blurred vision.

The last sight she saw was the silhouette of the men's back and the sleeping, blonde head over their shoulders.

"Len…" She extended a weak arm, in a last futile attempt to stop them, before the welcome darkness overtook her.

…

"Hey, this door, wait, isn't this the Kagamine girl's house? Wha—OH MY GOD! MIKUO! MIIII-KUO! My bag, get me THE BLOODY BAG!"

…

She remembering opening her eyes to a bowl of hot, steaming vegetable soup.

"Doctor…"

"Shh… You've been through a lot, this will help." Miku edged a spoon towards her lips. "Your parents…"

"They're dead, aren't they?" Rin said instinctively.

"I'm sorry… By the time I got there… It was too late." She averted her eyes, "Even with my skills… I can't bring the dead back to life, I'm sorry."

Rin sighed, taking the bowl from Miku, "I knew when I saw, I just couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. You taught me to tell, but when I saw them, I just… just… It's all my fault."

"Shh, it's nobody's fault… Rest, that wound on your face will heal, but it will leave a scar, even though I tried my best, but it was too deep…"

Rin moved her hand up to her face, where a bandage had been wrapped repeatedly.

"That's alright. It's a reminder." She lifted up the bowl to her lips, "I'll kill them for it."

A boy, about 5 years older than her appeared, his hair the same shade as Miku's. He clapped his hands slowly.

"Well said, Rin, well said indeed."

…

_But he's dead now, isn't he, just like the rest of them._

Rin opened her eyes and stood up shakily, rubbing her hands against her swollen eyes.

"Dinner time." She said to the small Russian blue meowing on the armchair. "Soup?"

The kitten meowed, jumping from the chair and rubbed itself against her legs, following her to the small kitchen.

...

**_LEN SIDE._**

Len cast off his wet coat and fell onto the sofa, in the house that the three of them, Kaito, Hiyama and himself, shared. It was an elegant mansion, full of rustic furniture that Kaito had an exclusive taste for.

"How was work, eh?" Hiyama grinned, leaning by the doorway of his room, his white shirt unbuttoned, showing off his muscular chest.

"Don't rub it in, Hiyama, just because your job is sooo much easier." Len mumbled, eyes closed.

"Hey, intelligence isn't as easy as you think, though it DOES comes with some perks," He smirked, "Like unofficial work hours."

"Shut up, Hiyama, just shut up and get back to your porn or whatever you have in that room."

"Meh. Hang up your coat before it that water soaks into the carpet." He remarked, more a statement than a reminder, "Get your own dinner."

"Also, I found this lying around, thought you'll want it, Lass." He laughed, throwing something towards Len, who frowned at the comment aiming at his feminine features. Len caught the leather strap, red-faced.

…

Len sat at the kitchen table in a loose-fitting shirt and baggy jeans, poking at the small pot of minestrone soup in front of him, his mind elsewhere. There was a brown plaster on his left thumb, where he had accidentally cut while chopping vegetables.

The cut reminded him of things, like the scar on his face, and the man who had caused it.

…

_(8 years back.)_

It started off with an ordinary day, where he'd reached home earlier than Rin, as usual, as she sneaked off to Doctor Hatsune's house to learn meager bits and pieces about medicine and her mother's illness, where he'd walked around the house in his school uniform still, where he'd went around to the bedroom to check on his mother asleep.

It wasn't very special, until the door burst open and his father was thrown into the house.

Len didn't have time to react when a group of 3 men followed after his father. 3 muscular men, sneering at him.

"Aww isn't this daddy's precious son?" One of them said, "Guess what, your useless father here, owes us money!"

"Yeah, and you're here to help him pay off his debt!" Another laughed, "So we heard you got a sick mother too, how about we lift her off your shoulders, then you don't have to care about her anymore! Hahaha!"

The three of them chorused in laughter, as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

Len had slipped into the bedroom, where his mother lay, and locked the door, hoping that the plywood would stop them from advance. He held a chair up by its legs, pointing towards the closed door, hoping in his childish ignorance that they would leave.

He remembered the door bending and tearing like a broken paper doll, and he swung the chair in defense.

"Kill that bloody bastard, and let's see if his brave little guard dog will relent." One of them ordered.

Len remembering being rooted to the spot when another drew a razor-sharp knife and stabbed it into his father's stomach, then pulling it out and pushing it back again.

He remembered his father begging for his hopeless spark of life.

"Please! Please! Take my wife, take my son! Take my daughter, please, don't, don't kill me!"

He remembered his horror at his father's selfish desires and betrayal, deepening further as another man cut away his mother's throat, as blood flooded through her mouth, over the white bedsheets.

In his horror and despair, he remembered Rin's face appearing at the doorway, mirroring his, as she stared at their father's body dead on the floor.

"Len?" She asked, moving a step forward.

Hope flooded Len's despair, at the very least, let him save his twin, the other half of his soul.

"RIN GET OUT, NOW!" The words echoed through room, as he stumbled through the doorway.

Hope flashed a brilliant white, then flickered and died, as the murderer dragged Rin into the room. He flailed his arms at the men grabbing at his arms, who punched his gut, even as he shouted and struggled, fighting to get to his sister.

"Ri—" A sudden, echoing pain hit the back of his head, as he called out towards his sister, driving him into a lightless, hopeless, abyss.

…

It didn't end there.

He remembered opening his eyes to a dark warehouse, where shadowy men wandered around and equally creepy strangers hawkered strange, unfamiliar goods.

He was tied up and gagged like a pig. Several strangers were standing in front of him, pointing and whispering among one another.

He looked around, to see a few other children around his age, some older, some younger, tied and gagged as well, glancing around with fearful eyes.

_A slave market. _The phrase hit him like a ten-tonn truck._ I'm being sold in a black market._

He saw one of the strangers conduct a silent exchange, then felt a sharp kick on his back.

Looks like I got sold.

"If you make a sound," A man bent in front of him and pulled out a knife, which he instantly recognized as the one used to murder his father. He licked the flat blade and winked.

Len felt his head bobbing up and down, as he nodded hastily in agreement.

He felt the gag loosen and fall away, and the bindings slip away.

"Stand up, boy, you're mine now, Tony over there sold you." The man

Len stood up.

And ran like the wind into the crowd, the knife in his hand.

_Sometimes it's useful knowing how to pickpocket._

He raced through the warehouse, towards the small backdoor where daylight came through, a light beacon in the sea of darkness.

"After him! I bought him fair and square!" He heard someone shout. Len tucked the knife in his belt and ran through the street, through a busy morning market-place. He overturned tables in his haste, flinging flapping chickens behind him, daunting the men,

A hand came out before him and pulled him behind a stack of crates. It was one of the men from the previous night. He forced Len's face into the dirt, sitting on Len's back.

"So you want to play rough, eh," He breathed maniacally into Len's ear, "I'll punish you, I'll dig out that devil's eye, and then we'll see if you dare anymore. Or not." He pulled the knife from Len's belt and dragged Len's hair back, pulling the knife across his face, slowly, relinquishing every moment of pain as Len screamed against the hand over his mouth, hot, wet tears dripping into the pool of blood forming on the dirt.

"Having fun?"

A tall, blue-haired man was standing behind them. A click.

"Shi-shi-shit." The murderer trembled in fear, as the cold gun nozzle pressed against his head. He slowly stood up, dropping the knife on the dirt, hands in the air.

"Hiyama." The blue-haired man said, and another black-haired, bespectacled stranger stepped out, locking the assaulter in an unbreakable handhold, then turning him over to two uniformed policemen behind him.

"Question him." He smiled.

"So," The blue-haired man bent down to his knees in front of Len, "Let's deal with that wound now, shouldn't we?"

* * *

**Me: Yeah, if you're reading this you should have finished the story. Should have. Yay you. Yay for Len's fighterness, boo for his unconsiousness. But aw, come on, you don't wanna scar his eyes, do you?**

**Rin: WHAT KYUI WHYYY! Why did this unspeakable act have to happen to me?**

**Me: Call it artist's, or in this case, author's, license. Hah. I draw enough fan art of you two to count, anyway.**

**Len: ._. We-ell... At least I wasn't scarred for life... or implied to have been, anyway.**

**Me: You know, you guys should be glad sometimes that the things that happen in fics and songs don't really happen, since they're fictional.**

**Rin+Len: We're fictional too.**

**Me: Point. Meh. Well whatever, Len's happy mansion life with Kaito and Hiyama in the next chapter. No, no yaoi happens in there. You know what, the happy mansion life could make a brilliant side story. No yaoi, of course. Wait why am I even discussing this. ._. Uh, Luka and Gakupo make thier debut in the next chapter, while Miku and Mikuo appear more constantly. Or not. Since Mikuo's dead(Note: Adopted older brother.) The voice you read/hear/see(?) in the middle of the Rin side is Miku, by the way, but that's pretty obvious. Haha. Baibais.**

**Rin: Review please. Please do not subject me to more emotional trauma by the hands of this sadistic author for nothing. At least review and tell her to happify the next chapter, and make my emotional sacrifice worthwhile. D:**

**Len: What emotion? *gets chainsawed by Rin***


End file.
